Christmas Tears
by moonwilow
Summary: Basically the group is celebrating Christmas. This is a little while after Boiling Rock. Katara remembers having Christmas with her mother and Zuko is there to comfort her. Some Zutara. No longer on hiatus, I now plan to finish it no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. If I did, Aang would have a crush on Toph and Katara and Zuko would be dating,**

The whole Gaang (as Sokka liked to call their little group) was sitting around the campfire waiting for Katara to finish dinner. Toph was picking her toes, Aang was staring at Toph, was sharpening his boomerang, Suki was reading, and Zuko was deep in thought about a particular waterbender. 'What can I do to make her like me as more than a friend?' Sokka suddenly jumped up, jarring Zuko out of his thoughts.

"Guess what? It's almost Christmas!" Everyone but Katara gave him a blank stare, "Come on! Haven't any of you heard about Christmas? It's the best holiday ever!"

Katara cleared her throat to get the group's attention, "Dinner's ready," and everyone got in line to get the vegetable stew that they had for a week straight. Zuko purposely sat as close as possible to Katara. The same applied for Sokka and Suki as well as Aang and Toph.

"So Sokka," Aang began, "What is Christmas?"

"Mmrph!"

"Sokka, don't talk with food in your mouth," Katara shot him a withering glance, "Christmas is a time of hope and joy. In the Water Tribes it is a time to give gifts to those you love. It's a time to give and remember," she then got a faraway look in her eyes as if remembering a time long ago.

"You okay Tara?" Sokka asked his younger sister.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Can I have your stew?"

"Sure," Katara got up and walked off. Suki slapped her boyfriend and fixed him with a glare.

"What?"

"Go see what's wrong with you're sister!"

"She'll be fine!"

"How can you be so insensitive?" Before the two could get into a heated argument, Zuko volunteered to go see if Katara was alright. Sokka gave him a suspicious look before giving approval.

Zuko wandered the halls of the Air Temple before finally finding Katara huddled over the fountain, shoulders shaking. He approached her and as she looked at him, he saw tear spilling from her azure eyes.

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me. Please read and review. If I don't get at least 4 reviews, I won't upload anymore.**

**Thanks**

**-Moonwillow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar the Last Airbender?**

Katara turned around to the sound of approaching footsteps. Her eyes widened, then narrowed, when she saw Zuko. She turned back to the fountain and furiously rubbed at her eyes to remove all traces of tears. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Zuko. Even though he helped rescue her father, she was still wary to forgive.

"What do _you_ want?" She gruffly asked. That discouraged Zuko even further.

"Uh, well... you see..."

"Spit it out!"

"Everyone was worried when you just ran off without warning so..."

"So they figured they'd send you to make sure I wouldn't injure myself? To make sure I'm still able to do all the work, because it seems like that's all anybody needs me for!" her voice steadily rose higher and higher until she was practically screeching. Zuko just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. In a way, she was right. Her own brother only looked her way when he wanted food or clean clothes.

"Just please go away," Zuko had to strain to hear her voice.

"But..."

"GO AWAY!" and with that a water whip was aimed at his head, sending him running. However, instead of going back to the group, he hid behind one of the pillars to see if he could find out why she was upset. Katara began to waterbend an ice figure. It was a woman in water tribe clothing. The woman was smiling softly, she seemed to bear a great resemblance to Katara and Sokka.

That's when it hit him. Katara missed her mom! That's why she got the faraway look, that's why she ran off, and _that's _why she was sobbing! He was taken out of his thoughts by Katara's murmurings.

"Hi mom, I miss you _so_ much. Sokka was talking about how Christmas was coming soon and it reminded me how the last time we truly celebrated Christmas was the year before... before you," she broke down sobbing. She just couldn't finish the sentence, because even after seven years, she couldn't come to terms with her mother's death, "But mom, wouldn't it be great for us to have Christmas again," she smiled through her tears, "Sokka, dad, and I? But that's impossible, because it just wouldn't happen. I should probably go back to the group now, but it's not like they care, all they need me for is work. Anyway, bye mom!" Katara melted the statue of her mother and began to bend, as if letting out all her emotions. At first, her bending was gentle, she bent it in streams around her and formed shapes. However it soon became violent and the room temperature dropped a few degrees. Icicles began to go in all directions and Katara began to hammer one of the pillars with waves and water whips. She did this for a good half hour until she suddenly stopped.

"I know you're there Zuko," she said it as if she had no energy whatsoever. He didn't expect that. He expected her to scream at him to leave. So in all, Zuko was confused. He decided if he stepped out from behind the pillar, he wouldn't die a slow death.

"Hi... nice weather we're having?"

**Author's note: Just have to love awkward Zuko. Hehe! Well, hope to have some more up tomorrow. Have school tomorrow, so it's just a hope. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I'm going to try and make my chapters longer, so please bear with me. Also, thanks to these people for reviewing!**

**-Spry**

**-snowangel527**

**-Dirtonimon**

**-patty cake rocks**

**-Edlover23**

**Okay, here's chapter 3!**

"Hi...nice weather we're having?" Katara looked at Zuko like he had just grown two heads. I mean the guy spies on her, then asks about the weather? Oh no, he's not getting of the hook _that_ easy.

"Yes Zuko, the weather is _so_ lovely. You know what will make it even lovelier?"

"What?"

"Me ripping you to shreds for _spying_ on me! Seriously Zuko, I tell you to go away and you spy on me This is when I want to be alone, but _no _you just have to go play Mr. Sneaky Firebender! Arrgh! Give me one reason to not kill you on the spot?" The room temperature dropped at least ten degrees.

"Um," Zuko was wracking his brains in an attempt to not be murdered by an angry waterbender, who happened to have a full supply of water _right next to her_, "Aang needs a firebender teacher?"

"Yes, one that doesn't spy on others! One more plausible reason, or you're fodder for Appa!"

"Ireallylikeyou!"

"What? That just made no sense!"

"I spar with you're brother! Yeah, that's it. That's what I said!" Katara rolled her eyes.

"You have until the count of three before I murder you. 1..." Zuko's eyebrow rose. Was she _serious_?, "2..." Crap! She was! Katara at that very moment was forming an icicle and putting as much water as possible in her waterskin. Zuko decided that running would be a wonderful idea. He barely made it the hall before he heard her say three, "Are you ready to die?" _No_, Zuko thought, but did he have choice? He had just angered a master waterbender who had a full supply of her element at the moment. He burst off at a full sprint and didn't stop until he was with the rest of the group, with Katara not far behind. He plopped down next to Toph who immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's up Sparky? You're hearts beating as if someone was coming to kill you."

"You...have no clue...how right you are," he panted. At this, Toph gave him a questioning look, "Katara is going to kill me," he explained. Katara showed up at that moment.

"You...are...dead!" She enunciated each word venomously.

"Calm down Sugarqueen. What's Sparky done now?"

"He was spying on me!" she shrieked.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this," Hakoda butted in, "Zuko, please explain."

"Well, I went to see what was wrong with Katara after she ran off during dinner. When I found her , she was at the fountain crying. When I tried to ask her what was wrong, she told me to leave. The only reason I was spying was so that I could figure out what was wrong."

"See, perfectly reasonable. Oh, and he's telling the truth. Sorry Sweetness," Toph grinned smugly. Everyone around them, which was everyone in the group, nodded their heads in agreement. Katara stormed off in a huff, muttering to herself.

"Okay Sparky, what's wrong with Sweetness?"

"Well, she misses her mom and wishes that her family could be together for Christmas, but she thinks that is impossible."

"Well," Hakoda said, "What are we waiting for? We have a Christmas celebration to plan!"

**Author's Note: I know, I'm two days late, but I have good reason! I had to do a project for school and I had a bunch of homework. We're starting to get to the Christmas part!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I need to say it? Also, thanks to these people for reviewing my last chapter.**

**-patty cake rocks**

**-Zozeebobs**

**-Spry**

"Um, sir?" Aang asked, "What is Christmas exactly?"

"Well, a long time ago, the water tribes were experiencing a time of turmoil with the Spirit World, so the great spirits Tui and La sent a baby to born of a virgin water tribe woman. This baby eventually grew into a man who saved us from the wrath of the spirits, but anyway, that's why we celebrate Christmas. Christmas is the day this savior was born. His name was Jesus."

"That's so cool!" Toph shouted.

"It is indeed Toph, but I fear Katara no longer believes in Christmas. Christmas, to her, symbolized hope, love, family, and giving. Once Kya died, we stopped celebrating it." sadness and regret were clear in his voice.

"Well, we need to give Sugarqueen back her belief in Christmas!"

"You're right Toph, Katara does so much for us, it's time to give back to her! Chief Hakoda, when is Christmas exactly?"

"Zuko, it's Hakoda! And Christmas is the twenty-fifth of December."

"That's in three days!" Aang shouted.

"We better get to work than. Sokka, have Toph create the nativity scene with earth, Aang, I'll give you decorations to hang around the air temple, Teo, the Duke, and Haru will help you. Zuko, Suki, and I will do everything else. When Sokka and Toph are done they'll help us. Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Um... dad? What are we supposed to do about 'Tara?"

"Shoot, Zuko would you be able to distract her?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, we're good! Everyone get to work!"

We see the Western Air Temple alive with activity. Toph and Sokka have just finished making a scene with a water tribe woman holding a baby near an animal's feeding trough, and have joined Hakoda and Suki who are making a list of things to get. This included supplies for a meal and presents for everyone. Aang, who was flying above Teo, the Duke, and Haru who were all hanging decorations around the temple was making it snow and spreading it as he flew. Zuko was helping Katara collect wood for the fire. Right now, they were deep in the forest, taking a break from collecting wood.

"Hey Katara?"

"What?" she grumbled.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?"

"Why would you want to know?" her voice came out unsteady.

"I just want to know. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I was eight years old..."

_Flashback_

_It was snowing softly in the Southern Water Tribe and the sun was glinting off the snow covered icecaps. An eight year old Katara was throwing snowballs at a nine year old Sokka. It was Christmas eve and the children's parents wanted them tired out so they would sleep that night. Katara hit Sokka in the face with a snowball and hid in her snow fort, giggling uncontrollably. Just as Sokka was plotting his revenge on his sister, black snow began to fall. Their Gran Gran had told them that black snow symbolized a Fire Nation raid. However, the last raid happened when there were still waterbenders in the tribe. "I'm going to find mom," Katara said. She began to run to the igloo where the chief, her dad, and his family lived. "Mom!" Her mother was on her knees in front of a Fire Nation man. _

"_Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want!"_

"_No, I think she should stay, give you incentive to tell the truth," the man laughed cruelly, grabbed Katara and held a flame to her face._

"_Who's the last waterbender?" Katara's eyes widened she herself was the last waterbender, would her mother tell the man this?_

"_There are no waterbenders. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago!"_

"_You're lying! My sources say there is one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the waterbender."_

"_If I tell you, do you promise to leave Katara and the rest of the village alone?" the man nodded. What was her mother doing? The man would never leave them alone._

"_It's me, I'm the last waterbender. Take me as your prisoner."_

"_Mommy don't!"_

"_Shut up girl," he hissed, "Oh I'm afraid we're not taking prisoners," he threw Katara to the ground and shot a fireball at her mother's chest._

"_Mom!" Katara screamed and ran over to where her mother who's chest was burnt black and bleeding. Kya told her to take the necklace and keep it, "Remember, I'll always love you," and she took her last breath. _

_End of Flashback_

"When she died, I ran over to the man and punched and kicked him. He retaliated by burning my arm, and then burnt our Christmas tree. All the heat melted our igloo. Him and the rest of the firebenders just left after that. When my dad came and saw the igloo and mom dead, he blamed me, because mom had protected me. The next day was Christmas, but dad just excluded me from the activities. The rest of the tribe followed his lead. Eventually everyone but me forgot. Dad and the men of our tribe left the next year for war. They left on Christmas eve." There were tears on her face, but Katara just wiped them away and stood up, gathering her share of the firewood

"Listen Katara, I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked..."

"Let's just go," she said cutting him off. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, Katara because she was trying to suppress her memories and emotions and Zuko because he was thinking of what she had said.

Was it possible for her to let him in past her walls? Or would she just continue to pretend that she was fine, and keep her emotions to herself? Well, Zuko knew one thing, and that was that he was going to gain her trust and always be there for her as someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer wasn't working. Anyway, Merry Christmas or Hannukah, or Kwanza or whatever holiday you celebrate. This is my gift to you. Hope to have something up before New Year's. I added a bit of the true meaning of Christmas in there, or at least what I believe to be the true meaning. Please Read and Review!**

**-Moonwillow**


	5. Author

**Author's note:**

This is on hiatus for November or so. It would have been done, but my computer had to be fixed, I wasn't able to do anything. It's finally fixed but I have a hard time getting into the Christmas spirit after Christmas. Sorry! Also, if you have any ideas regarding the story, just PM me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry about the year long hiatus. Hope you had a Merry Christmas! I was sick, if I wasn't I would've had this up earlier. Well, here's the next chapter.**

Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Hakoda were heading to the market with their finished list, on the back of Appa is to be added. Hakoda was thinking back to his last Christmas with his family, and how cruelly he treated her daughter. Looking back, he saw that it wasn't Katara's fault that Kya had been murdered. He felt regretful, blaming his daughter for the death of his wife, as well as sending her off on Christmas.

Katara must still hate him. He'd have to have a talk with her, and get her a special present. He hoped Katara hadn't massacred Zuko by now. He saw how his daughter had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and knew that Zuko saw this too. However, as a soldier and a parent, he saw the look in Zuko's eyes everytime the boy either saw or thought about Katara. The boy was in love.

Hakoda approved greatly, he only wished that Katara would reciprocate those feelings.

_Meanwhile: Back at the Air Temple_

"WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" almost everyone at the air temple heard the outburst, and they immediatly knew it was Katara. They all just wished the best for Zuko, and that the motherly Katara wouldn't kill him. Thankfully, he was just doing his duty by keeping Katara from the rest of the air temple and seeing the Christmas preparation. As well as helping to bring back the firewood.

"You shouldn't hate Christmas so much, you're dad probably regrets what he did." Zuko immediately shut his mouth at the glare Katara sent his way.

"What do you know about my dad? For all you know he could probably still blame me for my mother's death. So just shut up and leave me alone," Katara then muttered something to herself that sounded something to Zuko like she still blamed herself for her mother's death, however he wasn't ready to incur her wrath so soon again.

"Alright let's just go back to the group, hold on wait here, I thought I heard something." In reality, Zuko didn't hear anything, he just wanted to warn everyone else that Katara and he were on their way back to the main gathering area. He quickly ran to where Aang was and had him warn the rest of the group who soon went to their normal areas of the temple. He then quickly ran back to where Katara was waiting, eyebrow cocked and with a look that told Zuko she believed him to be crazy. "Nevermind, must have been my mind playing tricks on me."

"Whatever."

The two of them just walked back to the air temple kitchen, which was away from the undecorated temple, and set the wood in the fire pit. At that time, a groan could be heard from Appa and Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Hakoda could all be seen unloading Appa with tons of supplies and gifts, however Katara was currently distracted by getting the supplies for dinner that she completely missed them, which was lucky for Zuko. A sigh was then clearly heard from Katara. "We have no more cooking supplies. Zuko, we need to go to the market. No one else will go with me because they spend unnecessary money. " Zuko nodded his head and went to make sure everyone was away from Appa, and that Appa was unloaded, luckily everyone had split after seeing Katara. The rest of today would be clearly interesting.


End file.
